


Teaching Pleasure

by Scourgelover



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Aft Port Sex, Anal Sex, Barbed Penis, Blow Jobs, Docking, Fellatio, First Time, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Penis Fencing, Reach-around, Rough Tongue, Sheath Play, Sweepcest, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scourgelover/pseuds/Scourgelover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scourge shows one of his Sweeps how to obtain sexual pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaching Pleasure

Scourge had come into the room of one of his minions, freshly invigorated after a nap. The previous day, he'd discovered a means of obtaining pleasure. He approached his subordinate, who was resting but not asleep.

"My Leader, what is it?" the Sweep asked.

"I have discovered something. I think you will like it," Scourge replied. It occurred to Scourge that in order to teach this Sweep how to obtain pleasure, he should show him directly on the Sweep's interface, so that the Sweep could then learn and reciprocate. Scourge leaned in towards his minion, who was lying on his back, tapping the panel at his groin. "Open this, and I will show you."

Nervously the Sweep opened his interface panel, uncertain of what it was Scourge wanted. The Sweep's grey metallic sheath was revealed, the red rocket tucked away inside. Scourge touched the sheath with a single finger, tracing around the edge of the opening.

The sudden sensation of pleasure caught the Sweep off-guard, and he gasped. Slowly the red tip of his penis began emerging from the sheath. Scourge grinned, ducked his head into the subordinate's groin, and gave a single tongueflick to the tip. A shiver passed through the Sweep.

"You are right, I do like it," the Sweep panted, "Please, show me more."

Scourge grinned. "I thought you would," he said, and then began working in earnest to tease the red popsicle out of the sheath all the way, with his rough tongue.

All other forms of pleasure paled in comparison to what the Sweep was feeling now. Little tingles like electricity filled his rod, extending through his body as Scourge's rough tongue continued to lick. The texture of the tongue was compatible with the small section of barbs, and their interlocking as Scourge licked up the shaft caused even greater sensations. His red rocket strained, emerging all the way, in order to get every inch of it licked.

As soon as it was all the way out, Scourge went down firmly on the penis in front of him, sucking eagerly as he licked. His subordinate moaned intensely, feeling another upsurge of pleasure as Scourge's lips closed around the shaft and began bobbing up and down. Scourge's tongue was still in play, and as he rose towards the tip, he raked the rough tongue against the barbed section.

Pulses of pleasure passed through the Sweep's penis as Scourge orally pleasured him. Little tremors began shaking him, and a tingling at the base of his rod began and made its way all the way to the tip. The Sweep shouted his leader's name as semen squirted forth, filling Scourge's mouth.

When the hot, sweet, musky deposit was made, Scourge slurped it down eagerly. It was even tastier to him than his own cum. He delicately licked his subordinate's penis clean, getting the last trickle of semen.

A powerful spasm and tremor of orgasm had taken the Sweep, and he relaxed, his red rocket slowly returning to his sheath. "That was exquisite," he gasped, "I've never felt anything like it before." He looked up at his Leader and saw that Scourge's own penis was out and erect. The expression on Scourge's face was one of requesting reciprocation.

The Sweep got up on his knees, positioning himself to take Scourge's red rocket into his mouth. A few tongueflicks over the tip first, and the Sweep looked up into Scourge's optics to check his mood. Scourge's face began contorting in pleasure, clearly enjoying this stimulation. The Sweep then went down firmly, bobbing on the rod as his tongue wrapped around it. Additionally, he began using his tongue to slip it under the sheath. Scourge shivered intensely, putting his hands on his subordinate's shoulders to steady himself.

Scourge gasped and held the shoulders of his minion so he could remain upright. The lips and tongue of his subordinate were teasing exquisite pleasure out of his rod. He would later learn it felt better than the inside of a female's port. The rough texture on his rod was his most erogenous zone, particularly just under the head, and as the other Sweep's tongue bathed and caressed it and plucked at it with the rough tongue, Scourge felt his climax imminent.

The Sweep's own rod had slid back into his sheath, but the act he was performing now had caused his arousal to reawaken, and his slick penis began emerging from the sheath again. He had been surprised at the level of pleasure that Scourge had been giving him, and slavish devotion to the Sweep Leader compelled him to reciprocate fully.

A thought crosses his mind. A panel in his aft began opening, exposing his aft port, as the new sensations travelled there, causing him to hunger for contact there. He wanted to feel that spiny rod work its magic in there.

Scourge growled as he came, as his minion's ministrations finally brought him to orgasm. Blasts of sweet musky cum filled the other Sweep's mouth. The Sweep enjoyed the taste and swallowed it greedily. Then he pulled off Scourge's rod, then turned and crouched, exposing his aft port invitingly in an approximation of the posture females use when they want to mate.

Scourge was immediately aroused by the sight before him, and passion overtook reason as he hastily climbed over the Sweep and inserted his red rocket into the aft port.

The Sweep uttered a whimper as he was penetrated, the sensation of the spiny rod sliding in was quite intense. Scourge leaned forward, grasping the Sweep's collar in his mouth and holding securely. He then began thrusting rapidly into him.

Scourge had been pleasantly surprised when his minion offered his aft port to him. His penis hungered for the envelopment of the inside of a port. He thrusted eagerly as his partner's insides grasped him and massaged him, bringing him closer to climax.

The Sweep that was now being penetrated had their jaws agape as Scourge's spiny rod slid in and out of his port with ease. The barbs tickled several internal sensors, heating things up and making the sensations much more intense.

The Sweep whimpered and growled as Scourge continued to thrust into him with authority. The repeated scraping of Scourge's barbs on the inner sensors of the Sweep's port was highly pleasureable. The Sweep's port was spasming, contracting rhythmically as the slick red rocket probed its depths. The pleasure and sensations continued to build, and his own red rocket was out of its sheath, dribbling precum. He felt Scourge reach under him, and the taloned hand found and grasped the red rocket, moving up and down rapidly and masturbating it expertly.

The extra stimulation from the touch of his Leader on his spiny interface caused the Sweep to howl and ejaculate, shivering in pleasure. Blasts of cum squirted from his interface. Scourge himself climaxed at that moment, filling his subordinate's port with his semen. Then he rapidly withdrew, raking his barbed tool harshly against the walls of the port. His subordinate yelped as he was stimulated intensely by the pullout, and began ejaculating some more, having had a secondary climax.

Stars burst in the Sweep's visual field, the secondary climax taking him to such heights of pleasure that he nearly blacked out. He rolled over, his cum geysering straight up. Scourge pounced, taking a few shots of it to the face before finding the rod and nursing upon it, absorbing the fluids hungrily. He then licked it clean, before climbing over his minion and letting his rod brush against the other's. The barbs tickled as it slid over the other red rocket. The other Sweep moaned, and began everting and retracting his rod to enhance the pleasure.

At some point the tip of Scourge's rod pushed against the rim of the other Sweep's sheath, poking itself inside. The minion gasped as the sleek spike invaded the pouch. Thoughtfully he took a talon and hooked it into the inner edge of Scourge's sheath, to enable his own tip to do likewise with Scourge's. It slid within and Scourge gasped in excitement.

An intense shiver passed through Scourge as the two rods brushed against each other within the confines of both his and the other Sweep's sheaths. The barbs interlocked when they pulled their spikes back with the retraction mechanism, causing a great upsurge in pleasure. Scourge gasped and moaned as his own red rocket tingled. His barbs flared slightly as they plucked the other Sweep's barbs like harp strings.

The eversion-retraction mechanism allowed for a slow, deliberate motion that didn't set them off too quickly, but rather allowed the pleasure to build up gradually but intensely. The two rods caressed each other with each stroke. After about half an hour, both Sweeps were shivering in delight, then they roared as they reached their limit and semen filled both sheaths simultaneously.

Scourge pulled his rod out of his partner's sheath quickly, raking his barbs against the barbs of his partner. Both Sweeps nearly passed out with the intense pleasure as the barbs interlocked during the pullout, like velcro. The fluids from inside the sheath slowly spilled out, even as both Sweeps' red rockets geysered their cum. Scourge positioned himself opposite-lengthways over his minion, taking the still-cumming red rocket into his mouth and slurping up the fluids. His own rod lowered slowly into his subordinate's mouth, and the other Sweep suckled the pointy tip, letting his tongue reach up and probe Scourge's sheath.

The subordinate Sweep couldn't believe how good everything felt. And he started to feel his bond with Scourge strengthen. After they had cleaned off each other's rods and each wicked red instrument was sinking slowly back into their respective sheaths, the subordinate Sweep nuzzled Scourge with his beard. "I am grateful to you for showing me this," he says.

"Indeed, and I will give you as much pleasure as you like," Scourge replied. He seemed to instinctively realize that the actions they had engaged in bonded them more closely to each other.

"We must teach the others," the Sweep minion said.

The End?


End file.
